First Meeting
by smolwarden
Summary: The first time Elena Trevelyan and Cullen meet on the battlefield shortly after the events at the Conclave and their impressions of each other


"I say we charge," Elena huffed out. "I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens _now_."

She began walking towards what she now knew to be a fade rift without waiting for anyone to agree or lead her towards the soldiers. Elena was certain Cassandra would impale her when she no longer had a need for this green thing, this Mark, on her hand. Fueled by her anger at the events of the past few hours she marched onward, only turning back when she heard the Chancellor say something the Seeker.

When Elena and the others arrived the soldiers were already fighting the horde of demons the rift had unleashed. As far as numbers went, the soldiers had the advantage, but it was clear if Elena took the mountain path more than a few lives would have been lost.

 _Well here goes nothing_ , Elena thought as she withdrew her greatsword and rushed towards the demons. With the help of her new companions and the soldiers, defeating the demons took no time at all. The rift pulsed as she approached it, arm extended, to seal it but the rift had different plans. A second wave of demons poured from the rift and once more Elena drew her sword and began to fight.

Across the field, Cullen heard a commotion near the rift and turned in time to see more demons fall out of it. The demons rushed the battlefield, charging in all directions. Quickly he scanned the field to determine where he was needed most and what kind of damage he would have to deal with later. Miraculously, nearly all of his soldiers survived the first wave and when he saw the Seeker he knew it was her he had to thank for it. That's when he spotted an unfamiliar soldier expertly cutting her way through one shade and into another with a sword nearly as big as her. He admired the way her body moved with the sword, as if it was an extension of herself, rather than being separate from it. It was clear she had formal training, maybe a Templar like himself and Cassandra or a military background, and he knew her skill would be invaluable. Cullen noted he would need to personally introduce himself to her, before turning to fight the demons that made it across the battlefield.

With a grunt Elena pulled her sword from the remains of the last demon and turned her attention to the rift above her. The rift pulsed like before and she readied herself for another wave but she noticed the Mark was tingling. _Just like when I closed the one earlier_ , she thought. She waited for a few seconds to see if more demons were going to come from the rift. Convinced that nothing was trying to get out, she raised her arm up towards the rift to close it. Immediately what looked like bright green strings connected her to the rift and the air around her began to quiver as the rift began to close.

A groaning sound rang out across the battlefield and the area filled with a bright green light. Cullen looked to where the rift was and saw it was shaking, and beneath it was the soldier he saw earlier. Fearing something large was about to descend from the rift he ran towards her, hoping he could get to her before whatever was in that rift did. As he got closer he could see her more clearly but couldn't get close to her due to the heavy wind emanating from the rift. She was looking up at the rift, her brow knitted in concentration, as her hair whipped around her. Just standing there she looked regal and powerful, like the kind of person who could enter a room and command the attention of everyone in it, or lead an army. Watching her was hypnotizing and he was eager to get closer to her, to introduce himself to her. Then, just as suddenly as the noise started, the area grew silent and the rift was no more.

Elena stood where the rift had just been, panting and using her greatsword to help her stand. She still wasn't used to closing the rifts and they took a lot out of her. Gasping for breath she put her weapon away and took a few steps forward to join Cassandra but stopped to face behind her when Solas and Varric began to speak to her. She turned back around when she heard a low, smoky voice behind her.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift?" Cullen asked surprised, he never thought those things could actually be closed. "Well done."

When Elena saw the owner of the voice she was glad her face was already flushed from fighting because she knew she would turn red at the sight of him. He was tall and looked like the princes from children's story books. He was perfectly handsome with golden hair and eyes and the most delicious amount of stubble. The fur on his cloak made his shoulders look broader than they were and also gave the illusion of him having a lion's mane. And what a lion he was. Hard lines and soft features, he was stunningly beautiful and threatening. Andraste's flaming knickers she could look at him all day.

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing," Cassandra told him as she turned to point out Elena.

"Is it?" Cullen asked, eyes traveling to who Cassandra had motioned to. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the soldier from under the rift. The soldier he had been admiring was the prisoner? He looked her up and down, taking her in. Her long raven hair was peppered with snow and cascaded down her back, she had plump lips tinted red that held the slightest pout, and bright green eyes locking onto his golden ones. He glanced down, noticing the height difference. Should they be standing side by side, he guessed she would reach no higher than his shoulders. A faint blush spread across his cheeks as he noticed she was filled out quite nicely. It was hard to believe this soft, tiny, delicate woman standing in front of him was the same fierce one he was gazing at just a moment ago. _By the Maker, she is lovely_ , he thought to himself. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

"I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here," he finished sharply.

"You're not the only one hoping that," Elena sighed softly. She didn't want their sacrifice to be in vain.

"We'll see soon enough, won't we," the Commander said, gentler than before. He then turned back to Cassandra. "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we best move quickly," Cassandra called out to her companions. "Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you," Cullen breathed out, once again locking eyes with Elena. He hoped he would have the chance to find out her name. "For all our sakes."

The Commander then turned, retreating with his men, leaving Elena longing to know his name. As he stopped to help support a wounded soldier, Elena noticed that the back of him was as nice to look at as the front. She hoped she would survive sealing the Breach.


End file.
